You Never Get Back What You Have Lost
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Kata "seandainya".. ya, seandainya.. seandainya aku dapat merubah masa lalu, kupikir tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Hatiku sakit memikirkanmu yang tertidur untuk selamanya. Akuroku, oneshot.


**Kingdom Hearts  
Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney  
Pair : Akuroku  
Rating : T**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, OOC, Chara Death?**

Fic oneshot dengan ending yang menggantung. all Axel POV.

fic yang ga sengaja terlintas.

hope u all like it.. ^^

**

* * *

**

**You never get again what do you lost**

_Tak terpikir olehku sampai saat ini. Mengapa aku masih bisa hidup disini, sedangkan dirinya telah pergi meningalkanku?_

Nobody number VIII, Axel.

Aku terpaku melihat Roxas, satu-satunya orang yang ingin kulindungi lebih dari siapapun didunia ini, tergeletak di antara timbunan salju. Tubuhnya telah memucat. Wajahnya tampak tenang, sama seperti saat kupandang dia sewaktu ia tertidur. Tapi kini, ia tertidur untuk selamanya.

Perlahan, kusentuh pipi Roxas dengan lembut, memberinya senyuman hampa yang menyakitkan bagiku. Kami adalah Nobody, kami tidak memiliki hati. Lalu, mengapa saat ini ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang bergejolak? Mengapa ada sesuatu hal yang aneh yang timbul dalam diriku saat kulihat Roxas yang tertidur untuk selamanya ini?

Tubuhnya telah berlumuran dengan darah. Entah heartless macam apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, aku tidak tahu. Yang kuketahui saat ini hanyalah bahwa aku menemukannya, tidak berdaya.

Perlahan salju turun, hampir menutupi wajahnya yang tertidur itu. Malaikatku telah meninggalkanku. Selamanya.

Aku mengelus pipinya saat ini, menjauhkan beberapa salju yang menutupi wajahnya yang polos itu. Aku diam terpaku, aku melihatnya bagai tidak ada akhir dari dunia ini. Tubuhku terhenti, sesuatu dalam diriku menjerit, tapi apa?

Aku terdiam, memandang wajahnya yang tidak sedikitpun berubah.

Perlahan, sesuatu jatuh dari mataku, beberapa butir air jatuh membasahi mukanya yang tampak damai tersebut.

Diriku kacau, aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, membangkitkan kekuatan api disekitarku dan dirinya, kobaran api terus menyala di antara salju yang tetap turun secara perlahan itu.

Aku menggendongnya, membawanya jauh dari tempat tersebut. Darahnya telah mengering, tetesan air mata masih menggenang di mataku.

Bukankah kami adalah Nobody? Lalu, mengapa aku bisa merasakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh Nobody?

Sebuah perasaan? Perasaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh manusia karena mereka memiliki Heart.

Aku memandang kearahnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut, membawanya berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Kobaran api masih berada di sekitarku, mengiringiku saat membawa dirimu yang tidak berdaya itu.

Andai aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi pada saat itu, andai aku mencegahmu pada saat itu, andai aku bisa mendekapmu, melindungimu, kau tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Senyumanmu akan menghilang selamanya dari diriku, tawamu akan lenyap seperti angin yang berhembus, dan dirimu, kini telah tiada.

Tapi semua hanya pengandaian, penyesalan sudah tidak lagi berguna. Aku kelihanganmu.. lalu, apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang?

Aku membawamu ke sebuah laut, laut yang sangat kau sukai. Laut yang memancarkan warna biru matamu yang selalu kupandang dengan lembut.

Api adalah temanku, api adalah energiku, dan api adalah belahan jiwaku. Api yang muncul semakin membara, membawaku melayang tepat diatas air, perlahan aku melayang bersamamu ke tengah laut.

Kupandang wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Andai pada saat itu aku bisa berkata padamu bahwa aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah kehilanganmu.

Senyuman pahit terpasang di wajahku, dengan lembut aku mencium bibirnya yang dingin itu. Aku tersenyum miris, kau harus beristirahat dengan tenang, Roxas.

Perlahan aku menenggelamkan Roxas kedalam laut tersebut.

Seperti apakah suaraku sekarang ini?

Bahkan bila aku berteriak padamu, kau tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaraku.

Katakan padaku bahwa kau merasakan kesakitan, katakan padaku bahwa kau kesepian, aku akan mencarimu, aku akan datang dan memelukmu.

Kami hanyalah Nobody yang tidak memiliki hati.. apakah itu benar? Katakan padaku bahwa hal tersebut salah. Katakan padaku bahwa nobody memiliki hati, lalu.. mengapa Roxas selalu memancarkan sesuatu yang kupikir berasal dalam hati?

Dia tersenyum dengan lembut, ia tertawa. Tatapannya kepada orang-orang, tatapan birunya yang lembut. Lalu, apakah kalian dapat menjelaskan, mengapa Nobody dapat melakukan hal tersebut?

Dan apakah kalian dapat mengatakan bahwa Nobody dapat menangis?

Aku melihat Roxas yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam, sampai akhirnya aku tidak dapat lagi melihat wajahnya sedikitpun.

"**I'll find you anywhere"**

**

* * *

**

Aku menutup mataku, menikmati alunan piano yang kubawakan, Maksim Mrvica -Hana's Eyes. Badanku mengikuti irama alunan musik yang kubawakan tersebut, kualirkan perasaanku kedalam musik tersebut.

Sebuah gereja tua, yang sudah tidak berpenghuni, namun masih memiliki sebuah piano yang masih bisa dimainkan. Perang membuat sebagian dari tempaat ini hancur. Begitulah menurut informasi yang kuterima dari penduduk setempat.

Perang yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu, menyebabkan tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendatangi gereja tua ini. Beberapa kursi telah hancur, puing-puing bangunan terdapat disudut kiri-kanan gedung ini.

Dan tembok yang telah hancur bisa mengundang air hujan masuk kedalamnya, bahkan kau dapat melihat sebagian isi dari gereja ini hanya dari jauh.

Namaku Axel, 25 tahun, dan aku adalah seorang pianist yang sedang berjalan-jalan keliling dunia. Tempat menginapku sementara berada jauh dibandingkan dengan gereja ini. Aku mengambil cuti selama beberapa minggu.

Entah mengapa, sepertinya terdapat sebuah suara yang menyuruhku untuk mendatangi tempat ini. Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba berhembus melewatiku ketika kuputuskan untuk melakukan liburan di Kota ini.

Berbagai area wisata banyak terdapat disini, seharusnya aku dapat bersenang-senang. Namun, mengapa hatiku tergerak untuk datang ke gereja tua yang hampir sebagiannya hanya puing-puing saja?

Dan entah mengapa, ketika melihat piano ini, dan memainkan beberapa nada didalamnya, tiba-tiba terlintas lagu tersebut didalam benakku, lagu yang tak dapat ku selesaikan dengan baik bila bukan dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih.

Lagu yang selalu tak dapat kurasakan ketika orang-orang berada di sekelilingku. Perasaan apa ini? Dan mengapa, di tempat ini, tempat yang sudah lusuh, tua,tak berpenghuni, aku dapat memainkan lagu ini dengan nyaris sempurna?

Kubuka lagi mataku saat aku berhasil memainkan lagu tersebut sampai habis. Aku menghela nafas, ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?

Saat aku melirik ke samping, aku nyaris berteriak. Seseorang dengan mata biru sapphire kini sedang memandang kearahku, duduk manis sambil bertepuk tangan, mengekspresikan ekspresi yang bahagia ketika aku selesai mengalunkan lagu tersebut.

Mataku terbelalak, sejak kapan ia berada disini? Dan mengapa aku tidak menyadari kehadiarannya? Apakah karena terlalu fokusnya dengan permainanku saat ini sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mendengarnya?

"Apa kau berada disini semenjak tadi?" aku bertanya padanya sambil memainkan kembali musik tersebut dengan nada yang sangat slow, aku melihat kearahnya, ia tersenyum padaku, tanpa suara.

"Aku baru saja tiba ditempat ini, apakah kau sudah lama berada disini? Dan, namaku Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" sekarang, permainanku terhenti. Aku melihat kearah dimana ia duduk, tapi sekarang ia sudah menghilang.

Apakah ini hanya ilusiku semata karena kelelahan sehingga memikirkan terdapat seseorang berada disini?

Tapi, pandangan matanya, rambut pirangnya yang terlihat sangat indah, dan senyumnya yang manis membuatku tak berhenti untuk memikirkan bahwa ia nyata.

Aku menutup piano ini sebelum kuputuskan untuk berdiri, pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Keesokan harinya, aku datang kembali ketempat ini. Mencoba melihat jauh kedalam gereja tua ini, menyelusuri bagian dalam-dalamnya. Hanya puing saja yang dapat kutemukan sepanjang mata memandang, dan, sebuah kotak kecil terdapat disudut, terjepit diantara puing bangunan.

Aku mencoba menarik isi dari kotak itu, setelah berhasil kudorong, kubuka kotak tersebut. Aku terbatuk karena asap debu yang berasal dari kotak yang kutemukaan itu.

Aku menemukan sebuah kalung didalamnya, kalung perak yang memiliki 2 inti, tetapi terpisah. Bertuliskan angka Romawi VIII dan XIII.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu masuk kedalam diriku, tapi apa? Aku merasakan deja-vu yang terlintas saat kulihat tanganku memegang kalung ini.

Kulihat beberapa buku juga terdapat disana, namun sebagian tulisannya telah pudar. Mungkin karena sudah bertahun-tahun tertimbun.

Kuputuskan untuk mengambil kalung tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam sakuku, entah mengapa, aku sangat ingin membawa kalung ini.

Nihil tidak mendapatkan apapun selain kotak tua itu, akhirnya rasa penasaranku kembali pada piano tersebut, meskipun barang-barang yang berada di tempat ini telah hancur, mengapa piano ini masih ada?

Aku kembali memainkan lagu, lagu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Box Of Sentiment, aku memulainya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, kemudian bertambah cepat dan semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya menuju klimaks. Kuakhiri kembali dengan nada yang pelan.

Aku melihat kearah sekelilingku kembali, namun tak ada seorang pun disana. Aku menghela nafas, ingin sekali melihat sosok itu kembali.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memainkan kembali lagu Maksim Mrvica - Hana's Eyes tersebut. Alunan melodi yang kutekan membuatku merinding sendiri. Setelah itu, kudapati sosok tersebut kembali datang, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Axel.." Oh, God! Apa ini bukan mimpi? Ia memanggil namaku! Ia mengingat namaku. Bahkan suaranya melebihi apa yang kupikirkan, suaranya sangat lembut, polos..

Aku tetap memainkan lagu ini sambil mulai berbicara padanya "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku penasaran, namun ia hanya terdiam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Aku menatap kearahnya yang memandangku saat ini dengan mata yang sayu, cepat-cepat aku membalasnya "Ah, maaf, bila kau tidak ingin mengatakannya tidak apa-apa" balasku kemudian

Aku melihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, kemudian memasang wajah khawatir sekaligus cemas.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkannya, aku pun tersenyum padanya. Aku dapat melihat senyumnya kembali merekah ketika aku tersenyum padanya.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku menjadi semakin rajin mengunjungi gereja tua itu. Ia tidak berbicara banyak, yang kutahu ia hanya dapat memanggil namaku, sisanya ia bisu tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Aku memanggilnya "Blondie", karena rambutnya yang pirang itu. Ia tersenyum ketika aku memilihkan nama untuknya.

Yang membuatku heran adalah bahwa ia sering sekali menghilang. Suatu hari, ketika aku bermain piano di tengah hujan, ia datang menghampiriku, ia transparan. Dan aku baru tahu, dengan siapa aku berhadapan saat ini.

Ia bukanlah mahkluk dari dunia sini, bukan?

Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tetap datang menemuinya. Kulihat raut wajahnya sangat senang ketika melihatku datang kembali dan memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Hingga suatu saat, ia berhenti menampakkan dirinya.

Aku terus mengunjungi gereja tua ini, berharap agar "blondie" muncul, tapi harapanku sia-sia.

Sampai suatu hari, ketika aku hendak menuju gereja tua itu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Aku melebarkan pandanganku, menatap kearah sosok tersebut, sebelum akhirnya aku menarik tangannya.

"Blondie!" teriakku, ia berbalik kepadaku, semua tampak sama, tetapi.. ada yang berbeda, hatiku berkata bahwa ia bukan "blondie"ku, dan.. ia nyata.

"Maaf? Apakah aku mengenalmu?" dia tersenyum kepadaku

Aku terpana melihatnya berbicara kepadaku "Ah, maaf.. kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang" jawabku kemudian.

Ia balas tersenyum padaku "tidak apa" aku melihatnya membawa seebuah karangan bunga di tangannya.

"Jarang sekali ada orang yang datang ketempat ini, terutama setelah peristiwa perang dan pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di sekitar sini. Apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya padaku

"Ah, tidak, sudah hampir satu minggu aku berkunjung kemari" jawabku dengan segera

Ia menaikkan alisnya "Apa kau ada keperluan disini?" tanyanya padaku

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Hmm.. tidak, aku hanya sering bermain piano disini"

"Aah..piano yang terdapat di gereja tua itu ya.. piano itu memang sudah lama, aku tidak menyangka bahwa piano tersebut masih bisa digunakkan" ia tersenyum sedih sambil memandang kebawah

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang gereja itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia melirik kearahku, tersenyum sedih "Tentu saja, karena aku merupakan salah satu bagian dari gereja tersebut" katanya

Akhirnya kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju gereja tersebut

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ventus" katanya

"Axel" jawabku menjabat tangannya

"Sebelum perang itu terjadi, ini adalah rumahku"

Ventus mendekatkan diri ke tempat piano tersebut, membukanya dan memainkan beberapa nada dengan lembut

"Adik kembarku dulu sering memainkan piano ini. Dia sangat sayang dengan piano ini"

Aku kaget mendengar perkataannya, adik kembar katanya?

"Maaf, tapi.. apa aku boleh mengetahui ceritanya dengan jelas?" tanyaku ragu-ragu

Ia menatap wajahku dengan serius, sebelum tersenyum lebar " Aku adalah anak dari pastur di tempat ini. Aku dan adikku, Roxas. Kami sering memainkan piano bersama untuk mengiringi lagu-lagu. Hingga suatu hari yang tidak kami sangka itu datang. Saat itu, aku pergi untuk bermain dirumah temanku, Vanitas. Kami bermain agak lama, hingga aku lupa waktu. Saat aku kembali kerumah, aku menemukan beberapa tentara yang sedang menembaki seluruh penduduk yang berada disana"

Kulihat Ventus berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara padaku "saat itu aku ketakutan, Vanitas yang mengantarkanku pulang menarikku ke rumahnya hingga suasana aman. Ternyata, itu adalah tindakan dari orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan kami disana. Mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka meninggalkanku seorang. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Roxas memiliki kembaran. Itu adalah diriku" Ia berkata sambil menutup matanya

"Maaf, aku telah mengingatkan kembali masa lalumu yang pahit" kataku

"Tidak apa-apa.. hari ini kebetulan adalah peringatan dimana mereka meninggal" kulihat Ventus meletakkan karangan bunga itu di depan gereja tersebut

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan untukmu" kataku sambil mengambil kalung perak tersebut dari sakuku "aku menemukannya di sekitar puing-puing tersebut, didalam kotak"

Kulihat wajah Ventus tampak kaget melihatnya "Itu kalung yang sering Roxas pakai. Ia selalu membawanya, ia berkata bahwa ia menemukannya dalam mimpinya. Miliknya dengan seseorang yaang sangat ia sayangi" balas Ventus

Aku hendak memberikan kalung ini, namun Ventus menggelengkan kepalanya "Untukmu saja. Lagipula, aku jadi teringat apa kata Roxas padaku saat itu. 'Seseorang dengan rambut semerah darah dan bermata hijau sepermata emerald' kukira itu perkaataannya.." ia menggarukkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Axel. Senang bertemu denganmu, kuharap kita dapat berjumpa lagi" katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri

Sekarang, tinggalah aku berdiam seorang diri di gereja tersebut. Apakah sosok yang kutemui, sang "blondie"ku adalah Roxas? Tapi, sosoknya sama dengan Ventus saat ini. Bila ia menjadi roh, bukankah wujudnya akan tetap sama seperti rupanya ketika kejaadian itu terjadi?

Aku menyandarkan diriku ke salah satu tiang yang masih berdiri kokoh di gedung tersebut, sambil melihat kearah kalung bertulis angka romawi tersebut.

'VIII untuk Axel, dan XIII untuk Roxas' tiba-tiba aku melihat sepintas ingatan. Roxas, tersenyum lebar sambil mengalungkan angak bertulis VIII kepadanya dan XIII kepadaku. Kami berpakaian serba hitam.

Tunggu! Ingatan apa ini? Tanyaku dalam hati, tiba-tiba adegan itu meluap keluar

'Hey! Namaku Axel, bukan Axsess, got it memorized?'

Serpihan seperti ingatan kini menghantuiku, menusuk masuk kedalam diriku. Kepalaku sakit.

'Oh, C'mon, Ax. Aku suka Sea Salt Ice Cream ini!'

'Axel? Hello? Kau masih ada disini?'

'Axel! Lihat depanmu, bodoh! Kau nyaris terkena serangan Heartless!'

'Roxy, kau imut sekali'

' I love you, baby'

'Ah! Axel..jangan disitu'

'Kau adalah milikku'

'Aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal, Axel'

Dan sekarang, hujan inagtan membasahi ingatanku sampai dimana hari aku menemukan Roxas yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

Kami, adalah Nobody. Nobody yang tidak memiliki perasaan, mengapa.. aku berada disini sekarang? Dimana para heartless selama ini? Dan mengapa aku hidup layaknya manusia biasa?

Cakram muncul dari ke-2 tanganku, api menjalar, membakar sisa-sisa tempat disana, kobaran api sangat besar. Dan itu berasal dari apiku.

Mengapa aku harus kembali mengingat ingatan ini bila aku harus kembali merasakan sakit karena ditinggal olehmu?

Mengapa aku masih hidup sampai saat ini?

Mengapa aku tidak pergi menyusulmu?

Api yang kukeluarkan semakin membersar, seperti gejolak perasaanku saat ini. Kacau dan tidak beratuan

"Roxy!" aku meneriakkan namanya, aku merindukannya.

Aku kehilangan kontrolku. Kekuatanku tak adapat kukendalikan lagi. Api sudah mendekapku, membakar sekujur tubuhku.

Dan, tiba-tiba kau muncul. Kau memelukku dari belakang sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke arahku

"Axel" kau tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, tatapan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Suara yang sudah lama tidak kudengar. Roxas, aku merindukanmu.

Kau menciumku dengan lembut sebelum kau melayang keatas. Mengulurkan tanganmu padaku.

Aku menggapai uluran tanganmu itu. Aku tersenyum kepadamu sebelum akhirnya aku menutup ke-2 mataku. Membiarkan diriku terbawa olehmu.

"**I have found you, my little angel"**

**~Owari~  
**


End file.
